


Long as You Know Who You Belong To

by dancingelf88



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Jealous Stiles, M/M, Sciles Jeep Sex, Stiles is a petty little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:25:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingelf88/pseuds/dancingelf88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is sick of Isaac Lahey and his heart eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long as You Know Who You Belong To

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Sciles sex. Title taken from Beyonce's "Mine." Hope you enjoy :)

“He loves you.”

“What?” Stiles turned to Lydia.

“Your boyfriend. The one who’s head you’re telepathically trying to laser a hole through. He loves you.”

“I know.” Stiles said quickly.

Scott loved him he knew that of course he did. Scott was the kind of boyfriend that told him how much he loved him every day. But it didn’t make it any easier watching other people fawn all over him. People like Isaac who at the moment was leaning so close to Scott it was ridiculous. There really was no reason to. They were fucking werewolves. Isaac could be standing on the field outside practically whispering and Scott would hear him.

Stiles understood (kind of). He had noticed how much more physical the werewolves were with each other…it was a pack thing. And Isaac, especially given the way his father treated him, was the type of person who needed more affection. And Scott was the type of person who wouldn’t deny anyone that. So if the blonde werewolf needed a shoulder to lay his head on or a hand to hold or a warm body to cuddle up against the alpha was there. Except Stiles wished he would find another shoulder and another hand and another damn body because he was sick of it being his boyfriend’s. And maybe it was ridiculous and just this side of petty but Stiles had never been good at sharing.

“So maybe dial it back with the murder eyes.” Lydia said just as the bell rang.

“Who’s giving ‘murder eyes’?” Scott had appeared quicker than Stiles was expecting.

“Uh…don’t worry about it. Come on…I’m starving. We can stop by Wendy’s.” Stiles said and held his hand out to Scott.

“Dude…we have lunch in like an hour.” Scott pointed out.

“And besides we have to go to the library.” Isaac said (because of course he was right next to him).

“Why do you need to go to the library? It’s a free period.” Stiles said as they made their way out of the classroom and to their lockers.

“Danny told us there’s a test in AP Bio today…and apparently it’s a bitch.” Isaac answered.

“We have to study.” Scott turned to Stiles, “Come with us.”

“I’m not in AP Bio.” Stiles deadpanned. He seriously did not want to spend his free 45 minutes studying. Anything.

“Then bring us back some fries.” Isaac said and grabbed Scott’s hand to lead him towards the library, “Come on Scotty.”

Oh no.

“You know what, on second thought, I will come.” Stiles said quickly. He grabbed Scott’s other hand and pulled the alpha towards him.

“O-ok.” Scott said. He looked confused.

Stiles looked between the two werewolves and was trying to keep his emotions in check. Scott would pick up on it quickly and Stiles didn’t want to come off as the jealous boyfriend. Again it was proving hard. In an attempt to keep quiet, Scott and Isaac had their heads together looking over Scott’s notes. Then Scott and Isaac bumped foreheads and Isaac rubbed the non-existent bump and yeah…Stiles was over it.

“Scott!” he said maybe a little louder than necessary.

“Are you ok? What happened?” Scott asked immediately concerned.

“I need to talk to you.” Stiles said.

“Now?” Scott asked.

“Right now.” Stiles said. He didn’t wait for further questions. He grabbed Scott’s hand and dragged him out of the library and into the parking lot where his Jeep was parked.

“Stiles what--” Scott asked but was cut off by Stiles crashing their lips together. He took advantage of Scott’s surprise to push his tongue deeper in his mouth.

“Get in the Jeep.” Stiles said once they had separated.

“Stiles.”

“Get. In. The Jeep.” Stiles said authoritatively.

“Stiles.”

Stiles pressed against Scott and ground against him, “Now.” He had an alpha voice too.

There was no more protest after that. They scrambled into the backseat. Scott first and Stiles crawling in behind him. He sat in the middle and pulled the werewolf into his lap.

“ _Stiles_.” Scott moaned when Stiles sucked a bruise just above Scott’s left clavicle.

“I want that to stay.” Stiles said to Scott whose eyes had fallen closed. Stiles grabbed Scott by the hips and pressed him close to his already hard dick, “Scotty.”

“I got it. I got it. Won’t heal…promise.” He said breathlessly.

“Good.” Stiles smirked and sucked a twin bruise above Scott’s right clavicle.

Stiles snaked his hands to Scott’s back and inched his way into the back of his jeans until he had two handfuls of bare ass. He squeezed hard and thrust against him. The friction was not quite enough but it was good. Scott had his head thrown back and was grinding down into his boyfriend.

“Stiles. Stiles…want.” Scott gasped out.

“Lube. You’re closer.” Stiles mouthed against his throat.

They separated long enough for Scott to reach into the glove department to retrieve the small bottle of lube. Stiles lifted his hips and yanked his pants down to mid thigh. Scott threw him the lube at him and stepped one leg out of his pants and black briefs. Stiles quickly slicked up his fingers and reached out to Scott.

The alpha straddled him while Stiles reached around and touched his hole. They didn’t have much time so Stiles couldn’t linger on opening Scott up. He made quick work of it until Scott was ready for him.

Stiles settled into a better position before taking Scott by the hips and lowering him onto his lubed up cock. He set a fast and hard pace not waiting for Scott to properly adjust before thrusting up into him. Scott linked his hands behind Stiles’ neck and brought their foreheads together while they fucked.

Stiles could tell when Scott was close. He was letting out these hiccupped moans that made Stiles ram into him harder. Scott unlinked his hands and went for his dick when Stiles grabbed his wrist and stopped him.

“I want you to come like this.” Stiles looked him directly in the eye.

“Stiles.” Scott gasped.

Stiles took both of Scott’s hands and held them firmly behind his back. Scott could break out at any time. But Stiles knew his boyfriend. Scott bit his lip and rolled his hips forward catching Stiles off guard. Stiles renewed his grip on Scott’s hip and started to fuck into him even harder while Scott matched those thrusts with his own.

They came together. Scott threw his head back exposing his throat for Stiles to suck a third bruise in the column of his throat. They continued to grind together until they couldn’t anymore. Scott sagged against him and Stiles let go of his arms and hips noting the bruises still visible on his hip and wrists.

“You good buddy?” Stiles asked as he rubbed circles in the small of his boyfriend’s back.

“Mhm.” Scott sighed against him.

Stiles chuckled and Scott shivered at the vibrations since they were still connected. Stiles was the one who took the initiative to separate them. Scott was always so boneless after sex. He pulled out of him gently and laid Scott on his back. Then he retrieved the wet wipes and cleaned them up.

“We have to get to class.” Stiles said after they were dressed. Scott groaned against him, “Come on you have a pain in the ass quiz to take.”

Scott finally made an effort to move when he heard people in the parking lot. Stiles had wanted to walk him to class but he had US History in the other direction. So he missed Isaac’s reaction when Scott walked in to class with three very visible hickeys and smelling like him. Like _them._

But the car ride home was just as satisfying. Isaac hugging the driver side with the window completely down and Scott blushing madly and trying to disappear into the seats. Stiles smirked all the way home.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: elfysparkles88.tumblr.com


End file.
